cody_wolfefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Wolfe Wiki
Cody Wolfe Wiki Cody Wolfe is a globally recognized iHeart Radio, Nashville Recording Artist, Songwriter, Professional Country Singer and Member Of The CMA, CMT MTV & BMI. Early Life Born June 7th 1993, Cody grew up around country and folk music and attended his first concert at just 5 years old. From then on he was hooked and asked his parents for a guitar, he only took a few lessons practicing folk music and learning to sing. At 10 years old he stopped playing and lost inspiration. Later on battling high school, not having many friends and his familys divorce drove him to want to play again. After attending a John Fogerty concert he knew with out question what he wanted to do. He began writing music and playing out every chance he could. Impressed with his musical ability, his family suggested he'd visit Nashville and play the songwriters fest. He Recorded his first single "Born On The Mississippi" and released it for mainstream radio play. He then visited Nashville again to record his album "If The Sun Don't Shine" and It was then he knew that Nashville would be his new home. Within a few years and the success of his album on the radio, he made the move. Recording Career and Success Rising country music star Cody Wolfe has written well over 100 all original songs. He has music on 1,000 radio stations nationwide and his song "Daddy's Little Girl" made it to the Top 20 on the inspirational country music charts. He's a Member Of The CMA, BMI, CMT, MTV and Nashville Music Professionals Association. Along with several TV performance's on channels such as MTV, CMT, FOX News and News 8, attending the Country Music Awards and The Grand Ole Opry. Cody is well on his way to being the next biggest thing to rock the world of country music. He began playing guitar and singing at six years old doing shows in senior centers and dreaming of hitting it big. Cody, 22 years old has taken Nashville by storm and is already making quite a name for himself networking with industry professionals from Florida Georgia Line to George Strait. Pulling in over 150,000 fans on Twitter alone a celebrity verification on both Twitter and Facebook, landing six endorsement deals which include (1964 Ears, Tronical Tune, Forrest Custom Guitars, Fender Amps, Buffalo Toms Hot Sauce and Artist Relations). Wolfe is known for using his signature Forrest Custom Guitar, there's only one in existence that was made for him. The guitar has a Wolf on it along side his name and can emulate three different guitar types, but was hand made to resemble a Telecaster. It also tunes itself robotically, with the help of a fitted tronical tuning system. In 2015 Cody announced he'd be releasing a new single, partnered with a new producer at Sony Music Nashville. As part of his production deal both him and his producer were eager to show Nashville he had what it took vocally to succeed. He bought the rights to a Brantley Gilbert/ Colt Ford demo "Them Boys" which he cut as his own single then was re-produced to Sonys specs for radio play coded, fitted with drum loops and amped up production. Before releasing it he cleared it with all the writers of the song. Colt Ford said it was a Smash and he got the green light from Brantley Gilbert as well before the official release. Wolfe wanted to be different from Brantley's demo and show Nashville he didn't mess around when it came to music. The song notably fell victim to a Twitter war with Radio DJ Bobby Bones who publicly stated Wolfe was "No Good" and "Couldn't Sing" after the song got 1,000 fan requests to be played on The Bobby Bones Show. The song did very well and was played on other stations. Chris Gantry, Craig Wiseman, Michael Howard, Luke Laird, Colt Ford and Brantley Gilbert. Though he had several offers from record labels Cody still remains an independent artist waiting for the right label. With 2017 plans to make his career national with a new original single Billboard distribution and a full radio tour. Wolfe stated in a recent radio interview he didn't come to Nashville to play the game, he came to Nashville to win the game and no one will stand in his way. With his own unique sound Cody stands out on the radio and brings to the table a whole type of country that is pure original and highly commercial. Not only does it keep up with mainstream country but sometimes is ahead of the game. He's written and networked with hit song writers including: Tommy Barnes, Chris Gantry, Craig Wiseman, Michael Howard, Luke Laird, Colt Ford and Brantley Gilbert. When you see Cody Wolfe in concert your in for a good show. Some of the best players in Nashville have recorded with Cody on both his single and his album. One among many is Steve Hinson a legendary pedal steel player that can be heard on Codys song "Born On The Mississippi" playing the dobro or slide guitar. Steve has also played on Josh Turners song "Your Man." Opry regular and fiddle player for Vince Gill and The Time Jumpers, nominated for multiple Grammy Awards, Joe Spivey played fiddle on his first EP song Daddys Little Girl. James Mitchell another guitarist on Cody's album has worked with artists like Colt Ford, Cole Swindell, Randy Houser, Craig Morgan and Dierks Bentley. Being a world class performer Cody would like to thank god for giving him the gift of music and his fans for being there when it really counts. /* BIO */ ☀ When you think of America, you think of a country that is beautiful. The people, the different states, diversity, freedom, and of course our dreams. Even after that fateful day in history of September 11th. When people tried to take away our country, to abolish what we stand for. The Sprite, the adventure, the beauty. We see a country that came together that stayed strong and no matter what people thought. A country that worked real hard to be where it is. We've come a long way America. From the people that fought and laid down their life for us, to people in small towns and big city's everywhere. People that put food on the table for their family or work real hard to pursue their dreams in the land of opportunity. People that just like to have a good time and live their lives looking back at everything they did when they're older and say hey at least I did it. From the top of the Sierra Nevada mountains, to the beaches of California and the foot hills of New England. The true American Sprite is in us all. There's no music, besides our own National Anthem that's more American then country music. When you hear country music it takes you somewhere. Maybe though a bad break up, or maybe it gives you hope, or to a little farm town in the middle of nowhere. A bonfire under the stars and perfect night out with someone that's special to you. Cody Wolfe embodies all that is America and all that is country music. Sure it would be great to rub in how much success he's had. How many Twitter followers he's currently at or who he's working with in Nashville. Everyone works hard and has had success. But sometimes when you reach a certain level of success you have to look at what's most important to you and how you came so far. We invite you to go on a journey. Next time you need to find your escape crank up some of Codys music and get transported to a musical oasis. Whither it to the Banks of the Mississippi river or the bed of a pick up truck Codys music will get you there. Close your eyes and take the ride. Just like America Cody has his scars, he's gotten knocked down many times. But knew how to take the fall and get back up again stronger then ever. Because there's no easy road to success and sometimes everything you touch takes time to turn to gold. Just like America Cody is Diverse, he can write or sing almost any modern genre. Just like America Cody is free, he doesn't try to impress anyone, he's as wild, and as free as the thunder Harley Davidson, and just like America has a dream. A dream that a small town kid that grew up with a love of music, can be heard around the world. To be the soundtrack to peoples lives, That song playing in the background as you have your first kiss. That song that you fall in love to that becomes "Your Song" and the last song they play when its your time to go. The song that sums up your life. That feeling you get the freedom you feel on a summer blue sky day with the windows down and the car radio blasting. His dream is to be part of the fabric that is America. In some ways he has done this already. But its up to YOU to help turn a dream into a reality. This is Cody. He is America and he is the American dream. We can't thank you enough for your continued support while we go on this journey together. -Dirt Publicity Group With over 1,000 radio stations playing his music nationally, Cody Wolfe continues to reach new heights. His original song "Born on The Mississippi" has made it to the TOP 40 on internationally syndicated radio and is in constant rotation! Also impressive is that his inspirational hit song “Daddy’s Little Girl” made it to the 2013 Inspirational Country Music Charts Category:Browse